The Hobbit child
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Oh boy what happened to Bilbo now? I OWN NO ONE! *needs beta* ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! My first ever Hobbit Fanfic EVER! This is in the movie verse-**

**Thorin: Because she is just now reading the book**

**Me: THORIN!..He's right the grumpy Dwarf,Anyway this fic takes place in nowhere imparticular of the Movie,mostly shortly after Bilbo got the ring, it has been plaguing me awhile now and lets start! OH Warning will be corperal Punishment and out of characterness...BEGIN!**

"Dwalin put me down I'm fine!" Thorin Oakenshield shouted as his cousin picked him up,he got injured during the Orc rade and the king may have been stupid at going after the leader.

"The wounds say other wise" the bald dwarf said.

Bilbo was trying hard not to laugh at the site,but the leader of the company being carried like a child was just to much that he finally bursted out in muxch laughter in fact the Hobbit didn't notice Thorin get out of Dwalin's grip,Balin,Nori and Dori trying to get their laughter under control plus Kili and Fili backing away from their friend as their uncle got the halfling thought it was funny huh? Well then lets see how he likes being carried like a child,knelting down since the short creature fell to his knees now,Thorin picked up Bilbo holding him as if he was a baby.

Blushing the burglar then stopped laughing ,while the others snickered,looking at his friend who smirked saying "not funny now is it master Baggins"

"Put me down I'm not a child Thorin!"

"aww but you look so cute" the dwarf teased as the rest of the company started laughing even Gandalf was snickering as the Hobbit struggled in the older being's grip accidently elbowing the King under the mountain's face,causing him to tumble into the wizard who dropped his staff that shot off a beam of magic that ricocheted everywhere before hitting someone ..which happened to be their Hobbit."Bilbo!" everyone shouted at the moment the beam hit him..now Thorin was holding a young halfing looking about seven wearing baggy clothes and fast asleep."oh no" everyone thought looking at the sleeping child in their leader's arms.

They immediatly stopped for camp as Oin looked over the young Hobbit who was still asleep as the others talked."OK Gandalf how long is he gonna be a kid?"Fili asked.

"I think he's cute as a kid" Kili said.

"Aye he is but I think we all want our burglar back" Bofur said adjusting his hat onto his head having been ringing it in his hands the whole was true everyone wanted their Hobbit friend back to normal..problem was no one knew how long the spell would last!not even Gandalf!."It should go away on it's own but I suggest we watch him until then" the wizard said as the thirteen dwaves nodded in Bilbo slept Thorin got his wounds handled with .Hours later close to night fall Bilbo finally woke up looking around timidly,where was he?Who are these people?wait-"G-Gandalf?" the seven yearold asked gaining the Wizard and Dwaves who have been talking to themselves.

"Ah Bilbo you're up" the old wizard said as the child cautiously came over,he was surprised the young hobbit knew him ,Gandalf use to make a show for the children at Bilbo's grandfather Took's home in the summer when he was young."Wh-Who are they?" was the quiet question ,which struck the dwarves in the heart,as the young boy looked at them pressing close to the wizard."These are friends of mine Meet Kili,Fili,Oin,Gloin,Dwalin,Balin,Bofur,Bifur,Bombur,Nori,Dori,Ori and Thorin " the old wizard said gestering to each Dwarf as he said their names earning either a nod or a the seven yearold said "You all have rhyming names"

"Yeah " Kili chuckled before they all went back to eating the food that was being gave Bilbo a bowl and the fifty yearold turned seven yearold blew on it hard doing the 'hot patato' motion with the bowl,yes it was that standing the bowl anymore the kid put it on the ground waiting for it to cool abit.

"It'll taste better warm" a gruff voice said causing the child to look up seeing Thorin standing there."To Hot" Bilbo replied as the Dwarf sat next to was use to this thing from his nephews,mostly Kili, so he said with a smirk "Or you can just go back to bed but hey it's your choice" he said smirking more when Bilbo's eyes went wide and starting eating the soup in the bowl and it was empty in two minutes and the Hobbit was now full with a messy site was cute and funny they never knew Bilbo could eat that fast or be sloppy."looks like he doesn't want to go to bed" Gloin laughed.

"No!" was the reply from the hobbit who crossed his arms before rubbing his face with his baggy sleeves til the soup was gone from those cheeks of time Bilbo yawned tiredly from his spot next to Ori,he had been getting to know them (Again),but the youngest of the company didn't want to go to sleep the yawn didn't go un notice to others.

"Everyone get some sleep we continue walking early" Thorin said getting up as the others ,minus Bilbo, got ready to sleep..yeah the seven yearold wasn't budging and yelped when he was picked up turning to see it was the Dwarf king who picked him up,to be frank Dwalin and Thorin kinda scared Bilbo alot they just had this aura that said 'do not talk to' yet he saw Kili and Fili just talk on with them like they couldn't get young boy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt himself be set down on someone's lap? what? Looking up his eyes met that of Thorin's before the Dwarf looked around,he was the first to be on watch incase some more orcs came his blue eyes the young hobbit yawned again the sound of his friends heart beat lulling him to sleep,he'll need the sleep for tomorrow.

Thorin smiled when Bilbo finally fell asleep but frowned as a thought accurd to him,how on middle earth would they keep him safe?also how can they handle when they get to the mountain and their burglar was still achild?..He figure this stuff out later right now he had to watch out for any danger to keep the others and himself safe.

**Authors note: Forgot to mention of top that J.R. and Warner Bros owns them! and what happens next? you'll have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I honestly didn't think this would be popular!Thanks everyone And Here is the second Chapter-I'm not letting you guys type it!*says to Fili and Kili who groan* for the love of god you two- P.S this chapter contains Spanking! OK ON WITH THE STORY! *throws a smoke bomb as the second chapter start***

"Bilbo get over here!" was the tired Dwarf king's thirteen call to the child the next day,Mahal the kid was more curious then he was as a adult!..which was normal for kids but the young Hobbit nearly got lost twice along with everyone getting panic over with a groan young Bilbo ran back over to the Dwarves who had to stop to look for him."Keep this up lad and you'll be carried by Dwalin" Balin said making the seven yearold to yelp,the bald muscle dwarf scared him still.

"But I'm bored" Bilbo pouted as he followed the group as they started walking,they gave his normal outfit a tailoring curtisy of Gandalf's magic-why couldn't he turn him to normal then?-It appears Gandalf tried..Didn't work it seamed it's one of the spells that needs to wear off on it's just wanted to go exploring curious on how everything looked oblivious when something looked dangerous..which is why Thorin said he is not to go exploring without one of the dwarves with him.

"I'm tough I can handle it" the child said earning a bunch of chuckling from the others.

"Still not going exploring alone after you nearly got lost twice"

"Nearly" was the yippy reply.

Rolling his eyes Thorin picked up the hobbit who yelped in surprise and pouted,this will keep him out of trouble."Meanie" he pouted.

And so they traveled like that for about two hours until they hit a town ,they needed to restack on suplies anyway."Cool!" Bilbo said in awe as the dwarf holding him finally set him down but not before saying "Stay Close Bilbo".

"I will Thorin"

To bad that statement didn't stick because once everyone's back was turned the seven yearold bolted to explore,they won't notice he isn't there right?WRONG!as the others started walking Kili was the first to notice from the corner of his dark colored eyes that the young child was heading towards mahal knows where."Bilbo you idiot-" he mumbled following his friend,oh no he's turning into his uncle!.

Meanwhile Bilbo was walking around curious about everything he saw and heard,Hobbits didn't travel alot minus the Tooks ,the young hobbit was always told to stay in the shire but you think he ever listened?nope he'd always go look for elf woods but never found anything...But this town looks cool why did the grown ups have to keep him from exploring stuff?"OW!" he yelped when a ball hit him on the head as a human child about his age only taller ran over."Sorry hey want to play?" the child a boy also wearing brown pants and a white shirt his dark hair short asked the hobbit who nodded "Yeah"

"Sweet! lets go!" The human said as they walked off to a clearing near a grouchery cart kicking the ball back and forth,this was fun."I'm Bilbo what's yours?"

"I'm Johnathan nice to meet you Bilbo" was the reply as the two new friends continued to the two didn't notice was that a certain exiled dwarf king was walking over not the least happy the burglar turned child "Bilbo Baggins!" Thorin shouted surprising the two children that Johnathan missed a kick on the ball.

"H-Hey Th-Thorin" Bilbo stuttered looking at the growned Dwarf who had a look of behind the dwarf the seven yearold saw the others not looking happy while others just looked relieved that he was OK."I got to go" Bilbo said sadlly to his friend who nodded before waving goodbye as Thorin grabbed the young hobbit's hand then walked away 'I'll deal with him later right now we need to get our supplies' he thought they all had to stop what they were doing to go and find their burglar. The next hours until they stopped in a feild close to sunset was quiet and tense that you could cut it with a sword. "Thorin"Balin said when he and the other dwarf were alone "If you're thinking on doing on what I think you're gonna do,please remember that his hide isn't as thick as ours are"

"Yes I know Balin " Thorin said he never liked doing this kind of thing but he had to make sure the hobbit didn't pull this kind of thing again.

Walking over to Bilbo Thorin was glad to see that the young kid didn't walk or tried to hide,it would've made things more difficult."Bilbo" he said sternly to the young one who looked at him looking like a kicked puppy,oh how the dwarf's heart clenched at the look,the leader would admit he could be a hard case but the dark haired dwarf was not repeat NOT heartless. "Lets go have a talk" he said walking ahead the child following sadly "I'm sorry" Bilbo mumbled as they stopped far from the met green as Thorin sighed.

"I know but I can't let the stunt you pulled today go unpunished" he said while kneeling infront of the hobbit who him up Thorin set the child over his knee holding his right hand on his and scared Bilbo starting stuggling but froze with a yelp as a smack hit his butt "Ow!" he yelped as the smacking happened afew more times before the hobbit was in at the sobbing child the dwarf stopped before he could bruise him,Hobbits naturally didn't have thick skin like Drawwows (?) so Thorin didn't use alot of strength."Shh,It's over now" he cooed holding Bilbo close comfortly "I-I'm sorry" was the watery reply as the seven yearold snuggled into his guardians chest-yeah everyone voted that Thorin look after him sense he was one of the causes the lot of them could be gits at points-and sniffled between sobs.

"I know,I didn't do this to be mean I did this because I care" he said standing up holding the young hobbit closer before continuing "it scared us when you just up and left,Kili followed you but lost you in the crowd,don't ever do that again not all people are nice and could of taken you away and did who knows what" Thorin said looking into those innoccent green eyes with his ice blue ones.

"I was just curious..I'm sorry Thorin" Bilbo said before whole thing tired him out,snuggling deeper into the fur that the dwarf king waren the hobbit fell asleep as they got closer to the others.

**OH MY LORD THIS WAS Hard! I am still new to making disciplinary stories and yes it was Thorin who did it I just picture the guy as a stirn father *shrugs* I don't own anyone they belong two J.R. ,Warner bros,MGM &amp; New line Cinema! now I got to hide from a certain Hobbit bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fili: *sits infront of the readers with Kili* Hey everyone in Fanfiction! Fili and Kili here! We're gonna be incharge of this chapter sense Soniccouples10 is abit in a shocked happy coma *looks to the outcold authoress* **

**Kili: So sit back and relax and enjoy the chapter! Soniccouples10 doesn't own anyone J.R. does!**

**Both: ENJOY!**

"Aww Uncle did you have to do that?" Kili said when his uncle came back carrying a now asleep Bilbo in his arms.

"Kili don't even start" Thorin said with a sigh as he layed the young hobbit down on a bed roll next to Gandalf as the wizard was smoking his young hobbit stirred abit but didn't wake as a blanket was drapped over took alot of Thorin's will power to not pick up the kid again as he walked over to the others,they had to descuss on the problem at hand.

"We aren't gonna send him into the moutain as a child are we?" Ori asked worried at the mear thought of were a tough and rough species but they would NEVER put a child in danger at all...to do so perpussly would be frowned upon big time for the persion would be chased off and the child put in a safer place,which is oddly what Dwarf and Elf folk alike could agree on. "If the spell hasn't worn off by then..No we won't " The dwarf king said sitting next to his nephews.

"Well that's good I don't think any of us could do it" Bofur said blowing a smoke ring from his mouth.

Everyone kept on talking about the subject until they went to the next day they went out on their journey early morning,it was a heck of the time to wake up Bilbo,the young hobbit tugged the blanket over his head after the third dwarf tried to wake him."Bilbo wake up right now" Thorin said sternly(it was his turn) kneeling next to the sleeping child before saying "get up".

"no!" was the cranky reply from under the seven yearold was not coming out it seems,he yelped in surprise when someone lifted him up wrapping the blanket up like he was in a sack..oddly it was fun "well I guess you'll be carried in a sack then" Thorin's voice sounded with a laugh of surprise (though Bilbo couldn't tell it was of surprise) as the seven yearold giggled.

"Thorin Oakenshield you put the boy down that doesn't even look safe" Dori said.

"He's fine Dori ye mother hen" Dwalin said rolling his eyes as he watched the site."Dori is right Thorin put him down" Oin said as the healer walked over as the raven haired dwarf did so the young Hobbit now sitting on the open blanket with a pout,he was having fun."Uh oh Bilbo is pouting" Kili said with a snicker as Bilbo said "Meanie that was fun" he said as Thorin picked him up.

"It maybe fun but it wasn't safe" Dori said hoping the child got the the hobbit stood up and walked ahead of them not saying a didn't want to be near them right sighed at the young one's attitude.

"I apologize,Bilbo grew up with my old friend Belladonna Took as a mother,you didn't live with her and not know how to have some adventure,Problem was all of Hobbiton always felt like it was their job"the wizard stated with a queer snarly look"to keep young Bilbo from doing 'un hobbity things'..heh Belladonna had a thing or to to say about that" was the laughed end of the wizard's explaining at the memory of the female hobbit cussing at practically everyone in the shire for trying to control what her lil boy could or couldn't do.

"OK minus Bilbo and the Tooks I hear about I'm starting to hate hobbits" Bombur said before eating his breakfast(which was bread and jam they got from the village).

"Aye last I checked Bungo &amp; Belladonna was the lads parents" Bofur said finishing the last of his the others nodding in agreement they now noticed that Bilbo was nowhere to be found,again."Bilbo!" Thorin called...no reply was heard."Damn! the kid ran off again" Fili cursed with a face palm as the others spread out to look for the young member of their company.

Meanwhile Bilbo was deep in the forest now deep in thought sulking...Why do grown ups always try to keep him from having fun! it's no fair! "Grown ups are no fun" he grumbled not noticing a giant figure walk up behind ,he didn't notice until a growl was heard behind him!.Freezing in his tracks,Bilbo turned slightly and gulped in fear at a huge bear behind him,it was taller then a bear!covered in scars and stuff.'oh yavanna help me" the child thought starting to tremble in fear staring into those dark eyes of the creature behind the bear snorted Bilbo ducked into a ball in seconds later the Hobbit heard a queer sound of bones shifting and grunting before a pair of arms lifted him up causing young Bilbo to freeze again.

"why you out here all alone young bunny?" a gruff voiced asked causing the seven yearold Hobbit to look up,the bear was now a very tall man with thick busy eyebrows,wearing pants and a leather vest that showed on his tanned skin."I'm not a bunny I'm a hobbit" Bilbo said before answering the question "I wanted to be alone"

"I am Beorn you and whoever you are with are in my territory" the man introduced himself before asking Bilbo if he remembered which way he came from...sadly he didn't, being to angry to even keep track."I don't know where" Bilbo whimpered looking around,Beorn frowned in thought of what to do..A thought in mind he took the young child to his home where he would be safe."You wait here until I come back with your friends." he said setting Bilbo down onto the ground before going to the forest.

Being alone again the seven yearold looked around curious on how to have some fun here.

Meanwhile the rest of the company were going mad with worry since they couldn't find Bilbo anywhere."When I get that kid he is in so much trouble!" Thorin shouted after he,the dwarves and Gandalf re grouped. "I know Hobbits hide to avoid man but this is ridiculous!" Kili said with a grown,he now had respect for his uncle when he practically raised him and his brother and their stunts.

"Who's there?!" Fili asked then the thirteen dwarves to get their weapons out just as a tall man walked into their site.

"I am Beorn and this is my territory..Why you all look like you're searching for something..or someone"he said keeping a safe distance from the company."..Yes we're looking for a hobbit about seven have you seen him?" Gandalf said.

"Yes I have and I know where he is..follow me" the skinchanger replied as he and the others headed back to his home. Beorn didn't like dwarf much because of their greedy nature and their lack of respecting small the group got to the house it was around lunch time.

"Bilbo!?" Thorin asked walking in ahead of the others much to their amusement "ROAR!" a young voice shouted as the hobbit mentioned suddenly fell onto the dwarf king's back from the ceiling (how he got up there no one knew).

With a grunt the raven haired dwarf looked up his blue eyes meeting green from the giggling child...a growl rises from his throat before he stood up holding the child infront of him "NEVER do that stunt again!" he shouted sternly as Bilbo gulped in fear at the older being's anger."I'm Sorry"

He was suddenly pulled close into a crushing hug by the grown up holding him with a grunt ,wiggling around Bilbo now knew how his teddy felt when he held it to hard."th-Thorin?..Daddy?" he said without thinking causing all eyes to look at him as Thorin looked at him in arm's length now...what?.

Gandalf,Beorn,all the dwarves minus their leader started laughing at the look of the king under the mountain's shocked face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww is Bilbo our cousin now uncle?" Fili teased the older dwarf as he and the others finally stopped their laughing,oh Mahal the image they got afyter Bilbo called their king 'daddy' .Said hobbit looked up at the dark haired dwarrow who was now death glaring the others with his signature sneer."Sorry Thorin" Bilbo mumbled looking down suffling his feet nervously not noticing the dwarrow,Wizard and Skin changer look at the child was upset for him being laughed at,Thorin lifted the hobbit up and walked off away from prying eyes of the others.

"Bilbo they were just joking,to be honest I was surprised but I'm not mad" Thorin said their forehead's touching a dwarf gesture shared normally between close friends or loved ones."Really?" the young one asked inoccently as his green eyes looked into the older being's Thorin replied "Yeah Really,what made you think I wouldn't?" he asked as the hobbit looked away his face turning read in embarassment."Umm..." he mumbled.

He just didn't know how the older being would react if the young hobbit wanted to call him dad (Hey Thorin has been acting like a dad) .Bilbo's thinking was broken when he felt Thorin hold him closer almost protectively ,Looking up the hobbit saw a smile on the dwarrow's face as he sat down with Bilbo in his lap under the tree they were now under (what better place to get away the outside right?) ."Bilbo it's OK like I said earlier I am not mad nor will I be upset if you call me dad again." Thorin said as the seven yearold in his lap looked at him before continuing "Why you think I would be mad?"

"L-Last night" was the stammered reply and the dwarf king groaned with a face palm before saying to himself "What is the punishment for hobbits if they f-" He stopped thinking he could ask Gandalf later right now he had a kid to assure that he didn't hate him. "Bilbo I told you last night the reason..and that was what normally happens to dwarf children when they do something like that."

"I don't want to be a dwarf then" Bilbo said earning a laugh from the older being.

"I guess not" Thorin said between his laughter,glad that no one seen him being un-magestic at the time (they would think he was sick or something)."Lets go back inside you probably want whatever time of day it is now" the black haired dwarrow said as they headed inside "Ah! I missed Breakfast and Second breakfast!" Bilbo squeaked.

One of these times the company was going to flat out have Gandalf tell them EVERYTHING about Hobbits could come in very inside the seven yearold's stomach growled as the smell of honey hit his nose "mmm" he hummed as he ran to the table everyone gathered around."Well look who finally joined us" Gandalf chuckled through his pipe.

"Whoa should you eat that much?" Kili asked with wide eyes as Bilbo put ALOT of honey bread on his plate."Oh Master Dwarf Hobbits eat six meals a day-seven if you count afternoon tea." the company wizard said ..the reaction he got from the dwarves were abunch of coughing or mugs being dropped in shock."WHAT!?" all thirteen shouted how can small creatures eat that much!?.

"Breakfast,second breakfast,elevenies,lunch,dinner and supper" Was what a mouth full of bread Bilbo added smiling before he swallowed his was shocked,Nori was still coughing to get the cream out of his lungs,Ori was writing everything down (evenyone thought they smoke coming from the journal the lad was scribbling to fast!),Oin was trying to get Gloin out of his babbling stuper,Bofur &amp; Bifur the same with Bombour only he was drooling,Dwalin was still trying to picture the site of so much food,Balin held his head in pain,Kili &amp; Fili were looking at Bilbo in shock while Thorin didn't look shocked having figured Hobbits ate alot having caught a glimps of the pantry at their Burglar's home (that was practically empty doubt their hobbit ate at all after his guests had arrived).To add the Dwarves' shock,stuper and headaches Bilbo started and drank the whole huge mug of cream!.

"thee lad is a bottomless pit!" Dwalin exclaimed his eyes now saucers.

Balin laughed at his brother's face but with a uneasy tone.

"Think we could put him in a contest against Bombour?" Kili asked still in shock over the whole thing as his brother replied "I'd think he would win actually."

"Mmm that was good!" Bilbo said before he yawned tired before saying "I'm tired now".

"You all can rest in the hay over in the stables" Beorn said in his gruff voice as (who else?) Thorin picked up his charge taking him to lay down in the stable part of the giant man's home and laying him down on the soft straw."Sleep well Bilbo I'll wake you later" the dwarf said as the young one fell the seven yearold was asleep,Thorin covered him up with his jacket then walked off to the others,this was gonna be ALONG stay.

**OH MY GOSH FINALLY! I updated this thing! What will happen next? I don't anyone they belong to J.R. !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well I finished the book and it made me cry ANYWAY I like to thank all those who recently followed and/or faved this story! Glade you all love this! Enjoy it I own no one Tolken does! *throws a smoke bomb and the story starts***

As Thorin came back to the others having had put Bilbo down for a nap he then noticed the other dwarves,Gandalf and their host Beorn looking at him."What?" the king asked feeling un-nerved as they looked at him.

"You gonna adopt him even when he gets back to normal?" it was Kili who asked making his uncle get a jolt of surprise shoot through him."What? Why in the name of Durin would I do that?" Thorin asked,had his kin gone mad? Bilbo was a hobbit-full grown one at that- though their burglar was a child..Thorin just couldn't let himself to close because he doubted Bilbo would even remember this stuff when the spell was at its a thought struck the raven haired Dwarf,would this spell even ware off?.If it didn't then Bilbo would have to have to live his childhood all over a small problem,his parents weren't alive anymore!Who would raise the hobbit!?."Uncle? Uncle you OK?" Fili's voice laced with worry is what broke Thorin from his anxious thoughts."Yeah Fili" he started sitting downing adding "I just need to sit down before my head bursts".

"Bilbo will be his normal self soon Thorin" What? great Gandalf was a mind reader also?.Looking at the wizard blue meeting blue the dwarf asked in a gruff tone "how you know that you old coot? ow!" he yelped in pain at the end when Gandalf hit him upside the head with his staff.

"THAT was not a nice thing to say Thorin Oakenshield" the old man said as the dwarf grumbled rubbing his head in pain.'one of these times I'm going to grab that staff and break it!' Thorin thought angerly glaring at the taller male.

Few hours after that funny show ,Bilbo woke up with a cute yawn and sitting had the greatest dream! there was tons of sweets and the whole company was there along with their friends hobbit stretched but froze as something fell out of his pocket,looking down he saw it was the ring he found in his first pair of on earth did he have it to begin with?the seven yearold didn't know the answer...yet anyway.

"I should put a string on this I might lose it" Bilbo said picking up the ring putting it back in his pocket before getting up."maybe has some" he said as he headed off to look for the skin child first started in the last place he saw him(which was at the eating room ..ok that's what Bilbo calls it he's seven give him a break!) But he wasn't he couldn't find anyone inside the house.'Maybe he's outside' Young Bilbo thought jogging to the door and pushing hard (why did the door have to be huge!? and heavy!) breathing heavy he plopped onto the ground when the hobbit FINALLY got outside."Stupid door being heavy"

"Now don't go blaming the poor door"

"Yeah what's it ever do to you?" two voice jokingly said causing Bilbo to look up "Fili,Kili!" he said happy as the blonde dwarf picked him up,Kili pouted though he wanted to hold their hobbit!."Quit pouting Kili" his big brother said sternly.

"No you and Uncle got to hold our Hobbit and I never get to" the brunette pouted crossing his arms,but he had a point the only ones who held Bilbo so far were Thorin &amp; frowned he hated seeing people a idea hit him,he'd let Kili carry him too! "Can Kili hold me?" he asked innocently."No Kili is being a brat" Fili replied ignoring the glare from his brother before asking "what you doing out here Bilbo?"

"Looking for and if he had a string for me to use" Bilbo said looking around from his spot in the blonde haired dwarf's his fuming brother,Fili started walking with Kili reluctantly following (still mad though) as they headed to where his host was talking to Thorin and Gandalf about three stopped as they saw Fili,Kili and Bilbo come over.

"Bilbo wants to know if Beorn has any string he can use,for what is a mystery"the elder of the two princes said setting down the hobbit who looked up at the huge (compared to him) skin changer who was in a few second Beorn nodded his head"Yes I do have some I'll show you where" he said before walking off the seven yearold Hobbit following.

Shortly after their host and charge left Thorin looked to his nephews asking "why is Kili pouting?"

"Fili wouldn't let me carry Bilbo,even when the kid asked if I can carry him! but know mr 'I'm the oldest so I can do whatever' wouldn't let it happen!"

"You were acting like a brat!"

"Was not!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin shouted making the young dwarves stop their arguing,it was amazing that Bilbo didn't cry from the tension between these two a calming breathe the dwarf king said calmly as he could be at the moment. "Kili I know you are upset but pouting won't get things you want you'll get a chance to hold Bilbo OK? and Fili don't call your brother a brat."

"But-" Both his sister-sons said but were cut off by a very scary look from their uncle.

Meanwhile Bilbo was waiting on Beorn's huge bed as the skin changer was looking for some string."I remember using some not long ago it should be-here it is little bunny" he said using the nickname that was now the young string looked more like yarn to Bilbo but if you were as big as Beorn guess that was string."Thanks " the child said holding the string that was broken off when it was given to pulled out the ring and looped the dark blue line through it."Where you find that little one?" Beorn asked kneeling down and looked at the was solid gold by the looks of it,looked like it could fit on the boy's thumb (barely).

"It fell out of my pocket,I thought I keep it safe like daddy does with his key" Bilbo said smiling but frowned as he tried to tied the string behind his neck but couldn't." can you help me?" he asked holding the ends of the 'necklace' a nod the skin changer tied the two ends together behind the child's neck.

"Thankyou! I'm gonna show the others this-"

"I wouldn't do that young one,you don't remember where you got it and they'll want to know where it came from" The taller being said cutting the younger off who frowned in confusion as if asking 'why not?'.So Beorn thought it would be wise telling young Bilbo about Thror and the dragon sickness,and how the old king's love of gold drove him mad .It was also said it was all that gold that attracted Smaug in the first place!.

"But Thorin is not like that dumby head!" Bilbo defended stomping his foot in anger.

"I am only warning you little bunny" Beorn said before he and the hobbit walked out of the room then headed to the child was deep in thought,would Thorin go mad from seeing gold? would the other dwarves? he didn't want to now young Bilbo hid the ring in his shirt,he'd find a time to show his friends the ring some other time.

**WOW this was a long chapter! Anyway if you got confused for the end I thought that even Beorn had heard of the story about how the Lonely mountain got Smaug in it. Disclaimer is up top!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't done this in forever!It maybe short it may not be Who the heck knows *shrugs* I don't know anyone they belong to J.R. ! I am PRAYING that Fanfiction doesn't get rid of the words again..ENJOY! *throws a smoke bomb down and the chapter starts***

It was now almost sun down and we all see Bilbo playing Tag with Ori,Kili &amp; Fili the ladder of the dwarves being it."Can't catch us Fili!" The youngest shouted giggling as the blonde dwarf chased him laughing as four had been playing for the past few hours,at one point the hobbit took a tumble cutting his arm on a thorn bush but thankfully he didn't need good gods could halflings scream! Bilbo was full blown crying that whatever was in Mirkwood or beyond could hear took fifteen tries to calm the fauntling down no joke it did.

Turns out he was crying because NORI the stupid dwarf told him about Oin's tendency to give those in the company that got hurt after re ashering the child, Bilbo FINALLY stopped now few hours later the seven yearold was now giggling and happy.

"Ahh!" He squealed when Fili picked him up from behind and tossed him into the air before catching him.

"Got you!"

"I'm it I'm it!"

"Everyone inside!" Thorin's voice rang from inside Beorn's house earning a groan from all four of the young people in the company before they trudged and Nori followed aswell having been training somewhere in the yard,everyone was curious on WHY their king called them before anyone could ask Beorn was going outside telling them to stay inside no matter what before closing the door.

"OK What is the skinchanger doing?" Nori asked gesturing to the door with his thumb as his leader walked over to them explaining "He's going to be keeping watch for any orcs in the area,seems he hates Orcs more than he hates Dwarves."The raven hair said eyeing the door with a frown the star haired dwarf and the kings guard doing the same.

They forgot about those damn orcs.

"What are orcs?" Bilbo asked innocently looking up at the others who of them had forgot that the child was nearby,crap everyone in the company was hoping that their hobbit would even hear about them.

so much for that. "Bad creatures ugly too,they would hurt you if you let them" Kili said since no one would answer the hobbit as the fauntling looked at him in awe,he had no idea that they all had been running from evil ugly creatures that were after them! "why did you not tell me?" it hurt the shireling that he was kept in the didn't the grown ups tell him?did all of them think that he wouldn't handle it? that he be scared..OK they were right about the last part,Bilbo was outright scared now!

Thorin was going to give his sister son a VERY stern talking to later about what to be said to kids who never seen a orc in their down he picked up Bilbo who was trembling 'I need to calm him down' taking a deep breathe the dwarf king said gently."Relax OK,Those orcs won't be coming anywhere near here" Thorin started looking into those innocent green orbs of the fauntly whose head now laid on the furs of the dwarf's jacket,smiling at the site said dwarf added "I doubt Beorn would let them."

"...Kay" was the reply.

"Kili is a dummy don't listen to him Bilbo" Fili said as Nori snickered.

The dwarf being mentioned just sneared before walking off with a was just being honest and he gets called a dummy for it!you know sometimes the young prince would love to actually be respected.

But like hell that would happen it seemed at the moment.

"That was mean!" Bilbo said with a frown at the grown ups as Thorin gave them a very stern look while Dwalin did the same his arms crossed"He was being honest!".

"He scared you out of your curls." Nori said with a snort "he didn't know how to explain what a orc was."

Frowning Bilbo got out of his guardian's arms then ran off shouting after the young prince.

"Kili! Kili! Wait up!"

"Go away Bilbo I want to be alone" Kili said before sitting down on a piece of a hay bail time it seemed,the brunette just had to have his mistakes or flaws thrown at was still learning his uncle would always say...which was true (though the young dwarf wished to Mahal that he could just get the hang of things already!)Fili always seemed to be perfect it seemed-HA! the blonde got into trouble also! "Tree shagger" Kili mumbled noticing the young hobbit had gotten closer to him and heard the words.

"What's a tree shagger?" the child asked innocently making the dwarf next to him pale white as snow and before Bilbo could ask what was wrong he was picked up by the young prince (who was looking around thankful no one. was nearby or weren't paying attention. )and sat on his lap causing the fauntling to panic thinking he was gonna be spanked again.

A calming tone in his voice the dwarf assured him that he wasn't going to be.

Thank the gods! "But promise me you won't repeat the word around anyone,deal?" the brunette said earning a honest nod as a because if Thorin heard the seven yearold utter those words it be both of them over his a sigh of relief the hobbit was set down as Thorin walked over dragging Fili and Nori by the arms like an upset parent would do with their kid.

Frankly that is what he felt!

Oh don't get the raven haired male wrong he liked watching over the halfling of the company,but Bilbo actually was a child the rest were grown dwarves!for mahal's was seventy six! Nori was older than that and was still acting childish."Nori,Fili you two have something to say to Kili" it wasn't a question and the two dwarves knew it. Sighing they both apologize to the younger dwarf who wasn't going to accept it until the hobbit of the company gave him a pouty look,so yeah Kili accepted the apology which was a relief to everyone.

"Good now just be mindful next time OK?" Thorin said to his younger nephew who nodded as a reply "Good"

Meanwhile Bilbo was going for memory lane as he watched the dwarves by him,he knew it was mean and not good of manners..but the young child couldn't help but feel family was split down the middle the 'un hobbity' Tooks and the respected Baggins.

When the copper blonde was younger he would always always hear snippets of conversations between his mother,father and other relatives,the last one he remembered was still haunting him.

_"Honestly Bungo your son is more like those reckless Tooks!" Bungo's father's voice could be heard from the den as a six yearold Bilbo Baggins entered Bag End from yet another failed trip in the nearby woods to find fauntling having heard his grandfather,snuck over hiding behind the wall next to the door dying to hear what was to be said._

_ "Father he's a fauntling they all are hyper and curious" Bungo said with a sigh._

_"But none of them ever go close to bree and never come back until late into the night!" the older hobbit said before smoking his pipe before adding "even you have to agree son look at your hair it's turning into the color of snow!."_

_ OK that couldn't be denied sadly as the other adult just leaned back in his 's father couldn't help but agree with that statement._

_"You two talking bad about my boy again!?" Belladonna shouted as she entered the room adding "By the green lady,will you ever stop pulling Bilbo into two!? he's a boy let him enjoy his childhood he's the best of both get use to it." the female shouted._

_ None had noticed the fauntling still outside the door still listening only sitting down hugging his knees face buried into them aswell._

Tears fell from those innocent green orbs of the hobbit as he remembered that night.

"Bilbo?" A familiar voice asked and the halfling looked up to see Thorin standing there with Nori,Fili and Kili watching aswell,he forgot about the grown ups were next to him."Are you alright?" Fili asked earning a nod from the fauntling who wiped his eyes clear of tears didn't want anyone to worry so he thought of not talking about it.

And no one pushed him to tell them.

Few hours later the sun had gone down fully and everyone was laying down to get a night's rests.

Well everyone except Bilbo,the kid got into some sweets and was now hyper...Poor Thorin was trying to convince him to go to no such luck though.

"I'm not tired nope! ooh look over there!" the fauntling said quickly looking around then ran to the hall nearby causing his guardian to go after him,luckily the dwarf was more experience of wayward kids (Fili &amp; Kili were horrible of going to bed as dwarflings) plus taller so he quickly plucked Bilbo up in mid copper blonde whined and struggled in Thorin's grip shouting "No! I'm not tired not going to bed! I want to explore!"

"Does he have a off switch? by Mahal how can he have so much energy!?" one of the dwarves,the leader was certain it was Kili, asked from under his makeshift pillow that was his jacket.A few of the dwarves groaned in was way into the night and the company wanted to sleep! Shaking his head Thorin sat down with the company burglar turned child sitting on his lap pouting,he wanted to go exploring but like always grown ups won't let Bilbo looked up into those crystal blue eyes saying "I'm not tired Thorin".

"You will be tomorrow that you won't go exploring" The dwarf said having to hold back a smile when his charge yelped emerald green eyes wide before saying as he laid down "Night!" .Chuckling Thorin took a spot next to the child who was snuggled under a blanket and into the straw,falling asleep the warrior king then noticed Bilbo fiddle with sitting up he looked carefully over the kid's shoulder and saw the fauntling was messing with a golden ring hanging like a necklace by some yarn.'So that's why Bilbo needed the string' Thorin thought smiling abit just as Bilbo put the ring onto his thumb….and vanished!?.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted shooting up waking the others who wanted to know what was going on.

Meanwhile said hobbit looked up at his guardian in fear but in awe at all the blurred edges as he looked around noticing the rest of the company now gathering over.

Uh oh what was he going to tell them!?


End file.
